The Chronicles of Zilon
The Zilon Chronicles is the main storyline for the Bionicles of Zilon. It will focus mainly on Challix, An element lord offspring with a power BionicleKid has not revealed yet. Known Characters *Challix *Niha *Ikinox *Twilah *Veneferous(main antagonist) *Ironax *Awesome *several rahi Foreward by BionicleKid Hi, I'm BionicleKid. I LOVE Bionicles, so I wanted to create a membership. I have plenty of articles, so check out my user page. So, let's get down to the point of this foreward. This is a warning. This chronicle can get mushy in some spots, and frightening in others. It's just a warning so you don't have to read this if you don't like "''lurve". Also, this saga may go to other planets, too.' Well, GET READING ALREADY! I will try to edit this as much as I can. If you would like your characters in this storyline, I might just make a contest. To Peter, my best friend I might never see again. 'SEASON ONE' Prologue Challix, a fifteen year-old, rolled over in his bed. The clock alarm went off, and he silenced it. He got out of his bed, and yawned. Challix was a normal element lord offspring. He was without power, because he hadn't discovered it yet. The element lord offspring race was the equivalent to humans or very tall matoran. Only a few element lord offspring on Zilon discovered their powers, and even fewer, very gifted ones became element lords. Challix is apparently not going to be an element lord. At least, not yet. The Chronicles of Zilon begins..... Chapter One An evil being shrouded in darkness and poison, with claws, a sword of Zothak bone with infected poison in it. If wanted, his breath can mutate someone until they die of it, and more, if he likes. He has a Kanohi Kylrhie, the mask of poison, carved of an infected Zothak's skull. He hated the Zothak, and soon, he would get his revenge on them. He has a plan that won't decay, because the most powerful beings on Zilon are on his side. He will have to deal with the good Element Lords. The legend he fears most of is the Element Lord of Life, a legend that cannot come to pass. This ever horrid being will crush the element lord offspring that will one day become the fabled Lord of Light. And crush him Veneferous will. ---- Niha, a sixteen year-old element lord offspring of water, was hastily doing her chores for the evening. She needed to get to the Pizza Place so she could have a meeting with Challix. "And where, are you going for dinner?" Niha's mother asked. "I'm going to meet with Challix at the Pizza Place to eat dinner, and then we are going to the movies to watch The Makuta Strike Back. After that, we are going to come back here and plan for our hideout." Mom replied,"Well okay, but you're going to buy the tickets to the movies. And no going into some back alley with that boyfriend of yours. Okay?" Niha sighed,"Okay Mom." After some thought, she added,"And he is not ''my boyfriend. Yet." 'I will probably make a new wiki, Zilon Bionicles, so this will be continued on that wiki in probably a month.''' Category:Stories Category:Storyline Category:Stories